latexwikiaorg-20200214-history
List of LaTeX symbols
LaTeX symbols have either names (denoted by backslash) or special characters. They are organized into seven classes based on their role in a mathematical expression. This is not a comprehensive list. Refer to the external references at the end of this article for more information. __TOC__ Class 0 (Ord) symbols: Simple / ordinary ("noun") Latin letters and Arabic numerals Letters are rendered in italic font; numbers are upright / roman. \ and \ make "dotless" i and j, which are useful in conjunction with s and accents. \jmath \quad \hat{\jmath} |\imath \quad \jmath \quad \hat{\jmath} }} Greek letters Lower case Greek letters are rendered in italic font; upper case Greek letters are rendered in upright/Roman. Upper case Greek letters Lower case Greek letters Misc Greek letters Other alphabetic characters Other simple symbols The following characters don't have any spacing associated with them. That is, they are simple symbols, in class 0. or \lnot Hats, bars, and accents Symbols that go above, below, or in the corners of other symbols. Note 1: dotless i'' and ''j (symbols \imath and \jmath) can be used to leave room for whatever hat you want them to wear. Note 2: \sideset takes two required parameters, left side and right side, and must be followed by a sum class math operator that normally takes subscripts and superscripts below and above the symbol. Fonts Bold face: \ makes bold face symbols, and \ makes very bold face symbols. The AMS "short guide" (see references) contains a cryptic comment, "generally speaking, it is ill-advised to apply \boldsymbol to more than one symbol at a time." Best not to discover why! Other fonts are... {A B C . . . X Y Z} |\begin{split} & \mathbb{A\, B\, C\, D\, E\, F\, G\, H\, I\, J\, K\, L\, M\,} \\ & \mathbb{N\, O\, P\, Q\, R\, S\, T\, U\, V\, W\, X\, Y\, Z\,} \end{split} |Blackboard bold (no lowercase) is used to represent standard sets of numbers, e.g. \mathbb{C} complex numbers, \mathbb{H} quaternions, \mathbb{N} natural numbers, \mathbb{O} octonians, \mathbb{Q} rationals, \mathbb{R} reals, \mathbb{S} sedenions, \mathbb{Z} integers.}} {A B C . . . X Y Z} |\begin{split} & \mathcal{A\, B\, C\, D\, E\, F\, G\, H\, I\, J\, K\, L\, M\,} \\ & \mathcal{N\, O\, P\, Q\, R\, S\, T\, U\, V\, W\, X\, Y\, Z\,} \end{split} |Calligraphic letters (no lowercase)}} {A B C..., a b c...} |\begin{split} & \mathfrak{A\, B\, C\, D\, E\, F\, G\, H\, I\, J\, K\, L\, M\,} \\ & \mathfrak{N\, O\, P\, Q\, R\, S\, T\, U\, V\, W\, X\, Y\, Z\,} \\ & \mathfrak{a\, b\, c\, d\, e\, f\, g\, h\, i\, j\, k\, l\, m\,} \\ & \mathfrak{n\, o\, p\, q\, r\, s\, t\, u\, v\, w\, x\, y\, z\,} \end{split} |Fraktur letters}} {A B C..., a b c...} |\begin{split} & \mathrm{A\, B\, C\, D\, E\, F\, G\, H\, I\, J\, K\, L\, M\,} \\ & \mathrm{N\, O\, P\, Q\, R\, S\, T\, U\, V\, W\, X\, Y\, Z\,} \\ & \mathrm{a\, b\, c\, d\, e\, f\, g\, h\, i\, j\, k\, l\, m\,} \\ & \mathrm{n\, o\, p\, q\, r\, s\, t\, u\, v\, w\, x\, y\, z\,} \end{split} |Roman letters}} Spaces Simple symbols (class 0) are rendered without any space between them. Operators (class 1) are rendered with spaces. Spacing symbols change the amount of spacing, either by adding more space or taking spaces away. Space is measured in math units, or mu. 18mu equals 1em. b \ c \ d|a \, b \mspace{3mu} c \thinspace d|thin 3mu space}} b \mspace{4mu} c \ d|a \: b \mspace{4mu} c \medspace d|medium 4mu space}} b \mspace{5mu} c \ d|a \; b \mspace{5mu} c\thickspace d|thick 5mu space}} b \mspace{18mu} c \quad d|a \quad b \mspace{18mu} c \quad d|18mu or 1em space}} b \mspace{36mu} c \qquad d|a \qquad b \mspace{36mu} c \qquad d|36mu or 2em space}} b \mspace{-3mu} c \ d|a \negthinspace b \mspace{-3mu} c \negthinspace d|negative thin -3mu space. See \ for a suggested use.}} b \mspace{-4mu} c \negmedspace d|a \negmedspace b \mspace{-4mu} c \negmedspace d|negative medium -4mu space}} b \mspace{-5mu} c \negthickspace d|a \negthickspace b \mspace{-5mu} c \negthickspace d|negative thick -5mu space}} Class 1 (Op) symbols: prefix operator (extensible) Accumulation operators: sum, integral, union, etc. These prefix operators accumulate the things they're prefixed to. "Extensible" means they have variable size to accommodate their operands, and their limits can appear below and above the operator. Named operators: sin, cos, etc. If your favorite operator, say, "foo", isn't listed, then you won't be able to use \foo(x) in your LaTeX equation. But don't fret. You can get the same result with \ {foo}(x). If your made-up operator needs displayed limits, as in \lim or \max, then use \operatorname*{foo}, as in the example in the following table. Class 2 (Bin) symbols: binary operator ("conjunction") The binary operator symbols are... * * + + - - or \doublecap or \doublecup or \lor or \land Class 3 (Rel) symbols: relation / comparison ("verb") <, =, >, and variants < < = = > > or \Doteq or \ge or \gggtr or \le or \llless or \ne Arrows or \gets or \implies or \to or \restriction Other relation symbols or \owns Class 4 (open; left) and class 5 (close; right) symbols (extensible) Paired left and right symbols (\quad ) ( ) \quad [ [(LaTeX symbol)| ]] Nonpairing symbols (extensible) or or \ / / Vertical arrows (extensible) Class 6 (Pun) symbols: postfix / punctuation The punctuation symbols are . . / / }} }} , , ; ; : : ! ! ? ? , dots with commas}} , dots with binary operators}} , dots with multiplication}} , dots with integral}} , \ and \ , dots in a }} *